Friends From the Ashes
by StoryFire1864
Summary: Rae Mellark's world fell apart when she lost her brother Peeta to the Capital. But whilst Peeta is competing for survival, Rae befriends Primrose Everdeen. Together they endure the games and pray for their siblings return.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, so this idea just popped into my head and it was really distracting me so I just had to ge it down on paper...or computer.**

**...Anyway, hope you like it:)**

I stared at myself in the full length mirror, the hem of my powder blue dress swimming around my knees.

My dirty blonde hair fell in slight curls until just below my shoulders. My grey blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight streaming through my curtains.

I sighed nervously. I had always dreaded the day of the reaping, even though this was my first one.

I could sense the fear quaking in each and every person's mind, all about the same deadly occasion. Sometimes I envied the careers. They lived to volunteer for the games, they enjoyed it; but I could never imagine _wanting _to volunteer myself for slaughter.

Suddenly I heard the door to my room open and Peeta appear behind it.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I nodded and he continued to walk into the room. "You look nice" he complimented.

"You too" I replied. There was a moment of silence before Peeta continued to talk.

"You nervous?" he questioned.

"Kinda" I shrugged, looking down at my brown leather shoes.

"You aren't gonna get chosen" he said firmly.

"You don't know that" I waved off his assumption. I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"There are hundreds of other girls out there, Rae, the chances are very slim at the most" he reassured.

"That may be, but I'm worried about you too" I said looking deep into his eyes.

"Me?" he answered in surprise "Don't worry about _me_"

"Peeta, the people from the seam know survival. Every day they wake up and it's like stepping into the Games. Whereas us, we own a bakery" I said, not needing to explain any further.

Peeta stayed quiet for a moment before stepping forward, his arms open.

"Come here" He replied gently, wrapping his arms around my small frame "We aren't going to get chosen" he kissed my forehead.

"Kids, it's time to go" our Mom called. We stepped out of the room and up to our nervous looking parents.

"Don't you two look so beautiful" Mom whispered, sobbing slightly.

We arrived at the reaping area; it appeared that we were a bit late. As this was my first reaping, Peeta showed me what to do.

"Just go over there and sign in" he explained as he made his way over to his sign in desk. I walked slowly up to the desk, and the woman there grabbed my hand and jabbed it with a needle.

"Ow!" I cried out loud. She ignored me and pointed me in another direction. All the girls from district 12 were grouped together.

Youngest at the front, oldest at the back. I quickly made my way to the front. I stood next to Prim Everdeen, a girl in my class at school. We never really talked, neither of us had any friends. I would have spoken up, but I'm just too shy.

Suddenly Effie Trinket started randomly tapping the microphone.

"Is this on?" she asked stupidly. I did my best to mask a giggle. I looked across to the boys section and tried to find Peeta, but failed.

"Ladies first, I think" Effie said before dipping her hand in the large goldfish bowl. She picked out a slip of paper and unfolded it. "Primrose Everdeen!" She said loudly and grandly. I glanced next to me. Prim was shaking.

"Don't worry" I whispered in her ear. He looked at me gratefully before stepping up. Suddenly I heard a shout.

"Prim!" Katniss Everdeen yelled. "I volunteer! Volunteer as tribute!". There were murmurs amongst the crowd as she traded places with Prim. Prim came and stood next to me once again, still shaking.

"And now for the boys" Effie giggled. She really freaked me out that woman. Once again she pulled out a piece of paper. She paused dramatically. "Peeta Mellark".

I let out a choked gasp. Peeta stepped up next to Katniss and gave me a sad smile. I could feel stinging tears well up in my eyes.

"So here are our tributes for District 12" Effie grinned; but I wasn't listening. I had just lost my big brother to the Capital.

**Did you like it?**

**Please Reveiw:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have a new chapter now! **

**Sorry this one took so long to upload:(**

**Enjoy!**

I sat in the waiting room with my parents and Katniss's family. I could see Prim sitting in the chair opposite me.

I smiled weakly at her, and she gave me a smile back. I knew exactly what she was going through. Suddenly a door opened to reveal a peace keeper.

He beckoned my parents over. They quickly got up.

"Are you coming in?" my Dad asked.

"After you've visited" I replied and resumed my position of staring aimlessly at the ground. I could vaguely hear the murmurs of my family, but it was enough to make me want to see Peeta even more.

The door opened once more and my parents were escorted out by a peacekeeper. My Mom had tears in her eyes. I got up and walked through the door.

Peeta was sitting in a chair looking panicked. I ran over to him. He stood up and enveloped me in a hug.

"Please don't go" I whispered, even though I knew it would make no difference.

"I have to" he replied sadly "They'll kill me if I don't"

"You have to win Peeta. Promise me you'll win" I begged.

"I can't, I'll only let you down" he said solemnly.

"So that's it. You're just gonna..._give up?_" I asked, upset intermingled with my voice.

"I'll try. But the careers-"

"Forget the careers. You can beat them any day" I told him firmly, trying to give him courage.

"Look after yourself" he said. I hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"Time's up" The peacekeeper said. Tears were rolling down my face.

"No Peeta" I murmured quietly at first, but then a peacekeeper grabbed my elbows and yanked me off him. "No Peeta, No!" I yelled, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I love you!" He called as I was pulled from the room. Prim looked up as I came out, her face looked understanding. I shook the peacekeepers hand off me and ran past my Mother and Father.

"Rae" they called, but I ignored them. I just wanted to get as far away as possible.

Out of all the names in that bowl, why did they have to pick his.

The odds certainly weren't in his favour.

I hated the capitol more than ever. You never really know the feeling of losing someone until they are thrown into the arena.

Even before Peeta had gone anywhere near the capital, I knew he wouldn't be able to survive the careers.

Hell, he might not even get past the blood bath.

As I ran through the seam people looked at me like they were sad. They looked at me like they knew what it was like.

But they didn't.

Now I would never see my brother again. Only on TV, getting slaughtered for the entertainment of the Capital.

I ran for as long as I could until I reached a place where there was no one around. I sat down and curled up, crying my eyes out. Tears streamed down my face like rivers.

I didn't know how long I was there for. Time seemed to have passed in a blur.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Primrose Everdeen stand before me, smiling. She held out a tissue for me to take.

"Thanks" I said gratefully as I wiped my eyes with it.

"You're welcome" she replied.

**Did you like it?**

**Please reveiw!**


End file.
